


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: Working for Stark isn’t always a walk in the park, it’s exhausting. But a certain super soldier and his constant flirting make it bearable.





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

“Oh shit,” you sighed when you looked at the time. It was already way past midnight but you had been so caught up in your work, you only just noticed how late it was. Groaning, you stretched your back and out a muffled pained groan before letting yourself fall heavily on your chair. 

You took a look at the mess on your desk which was hidden beneath the piles of mugs, take out containers, files and notes scattered on the surface. To be perfectly honest, you weren’t sure you could actually remember the original color of the surface.

Your desk was the sad reflection of how crazy your life had turned since you had started working for Stark Industry. If the job was everything you had dreamed of (and let’s not start on the more than decent paycheck at the end of the month), your social life was starting to really suffer from your crazy schedule. 

No matter how hard you tried, you could not remember the last time you went to the movies or had a drink with your best friend. Lately you were more often sleeping on your office couch than your actual bed. But if that was the price to pay to work in the Avengers building, you were ready to work days and night (which you pretty much did.)

The Avengers. You still couldn’t believe you actually worked with them (for them?) Whatever, all the team members knew your name and it was something you were actually proud of. You had met them by assisting them to prepare for a mission, briefing them on how to use the new tech equipment you had helped Stark develop. 

After the mission success, they had all invited you to have dinner with them. And, surprisingly enough, your natural shyness disappeared faster than you had anticipated around them. You had quickly realized that they might be superheroes but they were also very easygoing, so much that you had ended up participating in the general bantering and teasing before the main dish even started.

After that night, you had received a few visits from the team, every member coming to you for help or questions on the upcoming missions, how to use some of the weapons and toys but also some requests about how to improve their suits. You couldn’t deny that you the utter faith they had in you was making you beam with pride. 

However, your favorite visitor was a dark haired soldier with the most piercing eyes you had ever seen. You were first surprised to see how different he was from what you had imagined he would be. When you had first met him, before the mission, he was silent, focus, determined. He was so intimidating (and, of course, it had nothing to do with his killer blue eyes or his sharp jaw), the only word you shared with him had been “understood?” to which he simply nodded. But, after that, when the Hydra base had been taken down and that he was finally able to relax, he was a completely different person.

Maybe it was the success of the mission, maybe it was the constant bantering between him and Sam, but you came to the realization that Bucky was actually really funny and that his killer smile hid a very foul mouth. When you could not help but answer to Sam for Bucky before the brunet could even open his mouth, Bucky decided that you were on his team from now on. For the first time that night, you had gone to bed way too late for another reason than your work.

Ever since that day, Bucky had come by your office more often than not. Sometimes for his arm, other times to bring you coffee, so he knew you would communicate with an actual human being and take a little break from work. No matter why he came by, he would force you to get up from your desk and either sit on the couch with him or, when it was warm enough, you’d climb up to the roof and enjoy the sun and the view.

Of all the teammates, Bucky was the one you had grown the closest to. Behind his cold look, he was actually the sweetest guy you had ever met. You quickly saw what you believed was his old self. He had this old fashioned swagger that had him oozing with confidence and cockiness. He could also was the worst flirt with the way his eyes lit up with mischief or how his lips curved into a cheeky smile when he noticed your blushing cheeks was infuriating but saying you didn’t like it would be lie.

You sighed deeply again. Bucky had been away for a mission for the past few days and you hated to admit it but you missed him. You had surprised yourself sneaking into Stark’s system several times to check on the communications him and the rest of the team sent, just to make sure he was okay. All for the mission sake, of course. 

You shot a glance at the couch and your back screamed at you just at the thought of spending another night here. Resigned, you decided to order an Uber to drive you home, craving a long, hot bath.

Standing up, you decided to wait the last minute to put your shoes back on and took everything food related laying on your desk to bring it back to the break room. You managed to skillfully juggle with the mugs and plates, humming a random song to yourself as you walked down the empty and silent corridor. Working this late was exhausting, but you secretly loved the peace and silence surrounding you when you were the last one on the floor.

You placed everything in the dishwasher and groaned when you realized you forgot to actually order your uber. You sighed, you walked back to your office hoping you would have someone picking you up quickly. But you suddenly realized that, if you had to wait, you could still check on Bucky one last time before going home, just to make sure he was okay. Maybe you would threaten him to kill him yourself if he broke the new taser you gave him, just to let him know you were thinking of him.

You could almost still hear him protest that it was better to throw it at the enemy’s face 

“For the effect of surprise” he had said. 

“Yeah but then you either break it or lose it, which means more work for me!” you answered with a stern look, crossing your arms in front of your chest. To which he simply tilted his head and gave you his signature smirk. 

“Yeah but it also means that I get to come and see you. Come on, we both love it when you get mad at me.” 

You groaned and smacked his chest, telling him he was infuriating and he apologized by handing you the latte he was hiding behind his back. 

“Roof?” he simply added. 

You chuckled to yourself at the memory and made a mental note to actually check on him before turning off your computer. You had just stepped in your office when you noticed a large, familiar figure hovering over your desk, making your bloof turn cold in your veins. 

“Fucking hell!” you hissed, placing your hand over you heart to calm down its erratic chase. Bucky’s head snapped in your direction, his brows knitted in confusion. 

“Shit, sorry! I didn’t want to scare you. I wanted to see if you were still here,” he could not help but chuckle at the glare you sent him, feeling his muscles already relaxing to the mere sight of you. 

He immediately noticed how exhausted you looked and, according to the overnight bag visible under you desk, you hadn’t left your office for at least two days if not more.

When your brain finally registered that you were not in danger, you allowed yourself to breathe out in relief and you even let out a small chuckle at your ridiculous reaction. “It’s alright,“ you assured him. Happiness and excitement to have him back in one piece quickly washed over you. 

“You’re back,” you stated, unable to hide the wide smile that creeped up your lips. He was alive and he was right in front of you. 

“Finely observed, doll,” he gratified you with his signature smirk and you answered with an unladylike eye-rolling. 

”Don’t be a smartass, Barnes,” you chuckled, walking in his direction. Damn you had missed him.

He straightened his back when you approached, facing you directly and he didn’t miss the way your eyes widened when you saw the large cut and bruise on his left eyebrow. Without allowing him to give you an explanation, you cradled his jaw to get a better look at it. 

”Y/N, I’m fine,” he assured you, ignoring how warm your hand felt on his skin. ”I’ll be as good as new tomorrow,” he reminded you, suppressing a grin at how concerned you looked when you turned his face in all the humanly possible angles to check him for other injuries.

You glared at him again and, with your free hand, poked his injured brow. He hissed and jerked away, ”hey, that’s rude!” he protested, grabbing your wrist with his right hand.

”No, what’s rude is you bleeding out all over my desk and pretending you’re okay!” you hissed back. 

Bucky snorted a laugh, ”okay, first of all, I did not bleed out on your desk, that blood has been dry for hours now.” You winced in disgust. ”And then, is that a nice way to greet your dear friend who just risked his life for you to sleep in peace without crazy masterminds trying to take over our lovely planet?” he asked, a cheeky smile playing on his lips as he softened his hold around your wrist but not quite letting go of it.

You pressed your lips together, trying really hard to suppress a smile but you both knew it was lost cause. Bucky Barnes was too charming for his own good. His soft hold on your wrist did not help you being mad either. You shook your head affectionately, painfully aware of how hard your heart was still beating in your chest. 

Suddenly realized how close you were both standing to each other, you felt yourself even more drawn to him. Despite his dirty combat gear and his musky scent, his large frame was as inviting as always and you were wondering how it would feel if he wrapped his arms around you. You mentally kicked yourself for thinking about that when he was physically hurt.

You cleared your throat to try gaining your composure back, you slowly (and reluctantly) pulled you arm away from his hold, not noticing how he flinched at the loss of your touch. 

“You should go to the medical bay,” you said softly, looking at your phone on your desk to call your uber. 

“Actually,” Bucky sighed, nervously clearing his throat and your eyes flew back to his face again, frowning in confusion when you noticed how sheepishly he was looking at you. 

He scratched the back of his neck with his right hand, giving you his best puppy eyes. “Oh my god, Bucky, what did you break this time?” you groaned, too tired to deal with broken equipment. 

“Me,” he said, shifting to present you his metal arm and already regretting it because you were clearly in need of sleep, not patching him up.

You gasped in surprised when you saw a deep notch in several of the of interstices, making some of the wires appear at the surface. You took his arm and pulled it carefully closer to you as you leaned to take a better look at it. Your first theory was that he got stabbed by someone who tried to open his arm. You shivered in fear when you imagined how much it must have hurt. 

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” you asked in disbelief, unable to tear your eyes from the arm as you already started thinking of a way you could fix it. 

“Well, for my defense, you immediately started cursing and hurting me so…” he teased, making you look up and glare at him. 

He laughed heartily, ”Jeesh, I’m kidding, doll. I actually came up here to see if you were still here because we both know you basically live here, and if you weren’t too tired, which you clearly are. This can wait tomorrow,” he smiled at you softly.

”Are you telling me I look like shit, Barnes?” you squinted at him. 

He chuckled. ”You know I would never say something like that. You’re the prettiest gal around, Y/N,” he winked at you, making you snort a laugh. But he did not miss the corner of your lips twitching up, making his heart swell up in his chest. If there was one thing Bucky would never grow tired of, it was definitely making you all flustered. 

“Yeah, okay, Casanova. Please go sit on the table so I can fix that arm,” you said, pointing at the examination table in the far corner of your large office. 

”Y/N,” Bucky’s voice trailed, not wanting you to overdo it, especially not for him. You simply crossed your arms, looking at him unimpressed and he sighed, the faintest smirk tugging at his lips.

He walked over the table he sat on so many times before and started to unzip his thick jacket as you made your way to the cabinet to retrieve your tools and a first aid kit. Following you with his eyes, Bucky stilled his movement for a second to admire how gracefully you moved around the room. It was hypnotic. 

When you turned around, he quickly looked down at his jacket, pretending to be focused on his task as you walked back to him, oblivious to his previous staring. You placed everything on the table near Bucky as he fumbled with his clothes. His left arm being mostly paralyzed, he struggled to take off the jacket. 

“Need a little hand, sergeant?” you chuckled, not waiting for his approval to help him out of the jacket and placing it on the side. 

”You know damn well I’d never say no to such a pretty lady helping me out of my clothes, doll.” His chuckle got stuck in his throat when he shrugged his right shoulder that took a pretty bad hit earlier that day.

”That’s for being a little shit,” you teased, winking at him and trying to shake off your head the mental pictures of peeling him off his remaining clothes.

Bucky grinned and sat up straighter as you put on your protection glasses. He observed you as you skillfully worked his arm, asking him every two minutes if you were hurting him. To make you stop, he started telling you about the mission and how he saved Sam’s ass even if he’ll never admitted to anyone. You couldn’t help but smile softly as you listened to him. 

You had worked on his arm so many times, your fingers had a mind of their own and you didn’t really needto think much, allowing you to listen to Bucky all you wanted. You loved listening to him. Maybe it had to do with how deep and soothing his voice was, maybe it was because he seemed to have opened to you so easily you sometimes felt like you had been friends forever. 

You checked that the plates were back in place and asked Bucky to flex his arm. ”Careful,” you said softly, your hand on his forearm, not wanting him to move too fast and hurt himself. After a few flexings, a wide smile crept up both your faces when you saw that everything was perfect again. 

”Thank you so much,” Bucky sighed in relief, suddenly feeling exhaustion hitting him. “Is it safe enough for a shower?” he asked, the prospect of a long, hot shower made his muscles already relax. You scoffed, half offended that he could doubt your skills, half wondering if he thought you were stupid.

“What?” he frowned and winced when the sharp sting of his eyebrow reminded him of his injury. 

“You’re not going anywhere until I cleaned up that nasty cut,” you said, pointing at his brow, making him roll his eyes. 

”Y/N,” he whined and you placed your fists on your hips, trying not to laugh at seeing the very terrifying Winter Soldier actually whine like a baby. 

“Listen to me, James Buchanan Barnes, right now I should be dozing off in my bathtub with a hair mask so do I look like I care about your shower, Barnes?” you quirked your brow, making him chuckle. 

“First trying to get me out of my clothes and now you want to take care of my pretty face, damn, doll. You know you only have to ask,” he smirked cockily, as if he wasn’t mentally picturing you in your bathtub. 

You scoffed, if only he knew. ”Yeah, Barnes, exactly. I’m totally into stinky, dark haired, beaten up guys, you totally got me on the spot,” you said sarcastically.

Bucky’s eyes lit up with mischief as you took a clean compress and applied some disinfectant on it. Saying that he didn’t like seeing you take care of him would be the biggest lie. And, if he could feel guilt gnawing on his insides to keep you up when you’ve been working all day long, he really loved having you all to himself.

Buckyhad been gone for three days but you were on his mind all along, like every time he was away. Like every time he was nearing death, it was your face that played before his eyes, your smile, he heard your laughter in his head and he made himself promise not to die so he could witness all of it again. Like every time, he promised himself to gather the guts to actually ask you out and stop hiding behind his playful act. 

He shuddered when you softly cradled his jaw to keep him in place, still smirking at him. His heart skipped a beat when you leaned closer, your breathing gently fanning over his lips. He exaggeratedly hissed when you dabbed the compress ever so softly on his eyebrow, causing you to jump in surprise. You smacked his chest when he laughed heartily. 

”Jerk!” you gasped in offense, chuckling at your own reaction.

You quickly resumed to your previous action, not even surprised to see that the cut was mostly healed already. But you still kept on cleaning all the other minor cuts, as insignificant as they are, just to enjoy this moment as long as possible. You didn’t want to part already. You didn’t want to go back to your empty apartment at the other end of the city when you just got him back. So you made everything to make the cleaning drag on.

Your cheeks were burning because you could feel Bucky’s piercing eyes scrutinizing your face. You sticked out your tongue at him to lighten the mood and, if he chuckled at your childish behavior, it didn’t make him tear his eyes away from your face.

Bucky could hear the thumping of your heart against your ribcage, or maybe it was his own heart pounding in his ears? Having you this close to him usually tend to send make nervousness take over him. And not being able to touch you was torture. His hands twitched to pull you closer to him, his lips burned to press against yours. Your scent was intoxicating to him and he had to force himself not to bury his face in your neck to fill his lungs with you.

Swallowing thickly, Bucky didn’t know if it was the adrenalin leaving his system or the general fatigue clouding his brain but he didn’t realize his hands were reaching for your hips until he felt your sweater tickling his palms and your eyes meet.

Your breathing hitched and you stilled your movement for a second, not sure if his hands were actually on you or if you were imagining them. Because, as flirty as he was, he had never tried anything on you. No physical contact or asking you out. That was why you had always thought he was not romantically interested in you. It was easy for him to make you all flustered, so you thought that it was just his way to start gaining his self-confidence back. 

Bucky was clearly out of your league and you knew it. For your own sake, this constant teasing was not something you dwelled on too much. You did everything not to let yourself melt every time he complimented you or made not so subtle jokes to you, because it was doomed not to last once he would find another girl he would actually like. Someone better.

You did your best right to ignore how soft his gaze was on you. “Y/N,” he whispered. You feel a shiver rolling down your spine at the fondness of his tone. But, when you tried to open your mouth to answer, no sound escaped you. Bucky could see the fight in your eyes, you were overthinking it, as always. You were always too much inside your head, making you miss so many moments. And, right now, he could see you were trying to figure whether he was teasing you or not.

Ever so softly, Bucky ran his thumbs over the fabric your sweater, your body warmth automatically reaching deep down to his bones and his heart. The gesture was so gentle it made goosebumps arise all over your body. 

“Y/N,” he whispered again, smiling softly, “do you want me to stop?” he asked, internally begging you to say no because he didn’t know if he’d able to cope with a rejection from you. This was him being brave and finally taking his own life in hands with the girl he’s been dreaming of for mouths now.

You barely heard him over the sound of your pounding heart when you detected no teasing in his eyes. You let out a shaky breath and slowly shook your head no because right now, the Bucky you had in front of you was a Bucky you had only seen a couple of times. When you were only the two of you. The soft, caring, loving Bucky that had made you fall hard and fast the second he had let you see this side of him. 

Bucky’s lips curled up into a soft smile when you indicated your wish for him to continue. He felt his nervousness growing and mixing with excitement. He chuckled at himself, feeling like the first time he had kissed a girl because now he was about to kiss the girl.

You relaxed when he chuckled, a smile tugging on your own lips. ”Bucky, what are you doing?” you whispered, not knowing what answer you were hoping for. Bucky’s hold on your tightened the slightest and he pulled you closer to him. Your heartbeat increased again. 

“Well, my dear Y/N, I’m trying to gather the courage to kiss you like I’ve been dreaming of doing since I met you,” he said smoothly but you sensed his nervousness, or maybe it was your own? You didn’t know anymore because that was a situation you were not prepared for, no matter how many times you had imagined it before.

You playfully scoffed and rolled your eyes, wondering if he could feel the way your entire body was burning up for him right at this moment. “Bucky, you’re tired and probably still high on endorphin and adrenaline, you need to rest,” you tried to reason him. 

Bucky noticed that, despite you trying to convince him not to kiss you, you weren’t pulling away, on the contrary. That was so typical of you, trying to think everything rationally and not believing that people could actually like you for you. He was tired of hearing you dissing yourself when you were the most incredible person he had ever met. And he had been on this goddamn planet for an entire century.

“Yes, that I do. But me wanting to kiss you has nothing to do with it. I constantly want to kiss you. But I will admit that being high and tired definitely helps me finally having the guts to tell you,” he smiled playfully. 

“Really?” you asked sheepishly, dying to believe him, especially when he looked at you the way he was. 

He chuckled softly and nodded, “cross my heart and hope to die.” The soft giggle that escaped your lips made Bucky’s heart bubble in his chest and his lips curl up into the widest grin.“Now, can I kiss you or are you gonna make me beg? Because I have absolutely no shame or pride whatsoever so I’m ready to beg,” he added. 

You grinned impossibly wide and shook your head affectionally before placing the compress on the table and very gently cupping his face. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation and the feeling of your soft hand on the rough skin of his face. “I’d never say no to such a pretty boy asking me if he can beg to kiss me,” you bit your bottom lip, tilting your head playfully. 

He whined your name childishly, making you burst into heartfelt laughters and Bucky swore his heart bursted out of his chest at the melody. “Please Y/N, please. I’m begging you, let me kiss your perfect lips that have been driving me insane for as long as I can rememb-” 

He was speaking fast but you cut him short by crashing your lips against his. It took him a moment too long to realize what was happening. After a few seconds, you softened the way your lips were pressing against his and whimpered ever so softly. The sound errupting from you made a shiver of pleasure rippling up Bucky’s spine and he finally melted into the kiss. 

You immediately felt his arms wrapping around you, pulling you impossible close to him as he sighed in deep content to finally have a taste of your lips. You smiled against his lips and your hand moved along his jaw until your fingers were tangled in his hair. You couldn’t help but tug on it playfully and the low grunt that rumbled from the back of his throat shoot straight through you. 

You chuckled softly when he pressed his lips harder against yours in response as his right hand ran up your back until it rested on the back of your neck to keep you in place. Bucky’s confidence grew by a tenfold when he felt you shivering under his touch and his tongue darted out to softly run on your bottom lips, silently pleading you to deepen the kiss. A soft gasp ran past your lips when you felt his tongue and he used that moment to gently slide his tongue against yours, growling so deeply you felt the sound echoing in your own chest.

You whimpered his name before melting even more into the kiss. And it was only when your lungs started to ache from the lack of air that you pulled away, your forehead resting against his. You were both panting heavily with goofy smiles spread across your lips. 

Looking at each other for a few seconds, a new urge washed over you and you both crashed your lips against the other’s so eagerly, your teeth clashed, making you giggle. ”Sorry,” he whispered breathlessly, softly pecking your lips.

You shook your head and pecked him repeatedly, “don’t be,” you mumbled against his lips, your heart singing a melody you had never heard before. You loosened your hold on his hair to gently run your fingers in his long locks, making him purr in delight. 

Bucky reluctantly let go of your lips and kissed a trail along your jaw before nuzzling your cheek. You giggled again when his scuff tickled your skin and he wrapped his arms tighter around you so you couldn’t run away.

You bit his cheek playfully, ”you’re so damn infuriating, Barnes,” you said dramatically. 

He gasped, feigning offense and you immediately pressed your lips against his, making you both chuckle. “I warned you beforehand and gave you several way outs, it’s too late now,” he mumbled against your lips, grinning wide.

“I know, but I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
